Truth
by Emma Sherwood
Summary: This is the continuation of The Return of Harm. Sarah MacKenzie is at a crossroad. Can she get over her feelings for Harm and focus only on the case? Plus, Clay makes a shocking discovery.


As Sarah MacKenzie looked over at the empty pillow beside her, she thought about the night's events. She had come home from a very awkward day with Harm. Clay had made dinner for the family; even in his weakened state, he was still trying to be the superman husband and father. They spoke about their day and she told him about her new case, the one that she was assigned, along with Mattoni. She wondered why she had lied to him; why she didn't tell him that Harm was back in town and that it was he who was assigned the case with her. But deep down, she knew the reason. The problem was that Clay was too trusting and she didn't trust herself at all when she was around Harm. She got up and entered Emma's room. She sat on her bed and looked at her daughter, a look of peace across her face. Mac stroked her face and smiled. How did she get so lucky when she was told that she had a less than five percent chance of conceiving? She got off the bed and went downstairs to her husband's room. She looked at him and wondered how he could love her when she loved another. She made her way upstairs, and, as her eyes were closing, her last thought was of how she was going to survive this trial with Harm.

Sarah MacKenzie entered her office, put her bags down, and set herself at her desk. She opened the file that was set before her. She was so deeply engrossed in its contents that she didn't hear Admiral Chegwidden enter. He cleared his throat. She looked up, quite nervous, and stood at attention.

"I'm sorry Admiral. I didn't hear you come in," she replied, quite embarrassed.

"At ease Colonel," he countered in his usual stern voice.

She stood at ease. She had always seen the Admiral as a father; her own father, Joe MacKenzie being a less than perfect father to her. The Admiral had seen her through some of her most trying times, but not as much as Harm.

"Colonel, do I sense a bit of tension between Rabb and you?" he asked.

She searched for the right words to say. In her heart she was looking forward to working with Harm again; to feel the closeness that she once felt with him. She longed for it. In her mind, she knew that she needed to not get so wrapped up in Harm like she had once allowed herself to be.

"Um, no Admiral. Why do you ask?" she finally spoke.

"Then why are you here and not out investigating with Harm?" he queried.

"Well, I didn't think that I needed to be there and Harm agreed to share the findings with me," she responded.

"As you were Colonel," he commanded.

Mac sat in her chair and the admiral sat across from her.

"How is Clay?" he asked.

"He has his good days and he had his bad days, you know." She smiled a bit. "He's still trying to be the husband and father that he always was, before the cancer."

"What are the doctors saying?" he asked concerned.

Her expression changed, "Um, they are saying that he doesn't have much longer. They're not sure how long but…" Her voice trailed off.

"How are you doing?" the admiral questioned.

She sighed, "As well as can be expected sir. I've been through worse."

The admiral stood up and so did Mac.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

She smiled, "Thank you sir."

As he exited the office, Mac sat at her desk, thinking about a time when things were simpler; a time before the return of the great love of her life, Harmon Rabb Jr.

Clay entered the JAG building in his wheelchair and his oxygen tank by his side. He was excited that the doctors had told him that his cancer was in remission; and he wanted to share this news with his wife first. That was the thing that Porter Webb hated most about his marriage to Sarah MacKenzie. He developed the tendency to share news, good or bad with Mac first and everyone else after. In fact, she couldn't stand Mac or her daughter.

As he stepped off the elevator, Clay beheld a familiar face; one that he was all too acquainted with. But it couldn't be. Mac hadn't mentioned that Harm was back in town. Harm stood a way off, speaking with Coates in the hallway. As Webb wheeled closer, he almost didn't recognize the person in it; this person was a frail shell.

"Webb?" Harm asked uncertain that he had the right person.

Clay smiled weakly, "Harm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on an assignment, a case," Harm replied. There was an awkward moment of silence before any of them spoke again. Harm was the first to speak. "What happened to you?"

"I guess that my secrets finally caught up with me," he began. "I was in the field in the Congo and I guess that I forgot to wear enough sunscreen." He continued, "So, what kind of case are you assigned?"

"Um, espionage." Harm offered.

"There must be many cases of espionage. Mac and Mattoni are working on an espionage case too." Clay said.

The admiral had entered the area without them realizing. "Harm and Mac are working the espionage case, not Mattoni." He interrupted.

The excitement that Clay had when he entered the building had now dissipated as a look of shock was plastered across his face. Harm and Admiral Chegwidden looked at each other, a look of confusion on their faces.


End file.
